Present methods of hand soap dispensing in public lavatories generally comprise liquid soap pumps, dry powder dispensers, individually wrapped small bars of soap or simply a bar of soap shared by all. Each of these methods is more or less wasteful of soap and is unhygienic and messy. This problem is exacerbated in lavatories on vehicles, where space is limited and the usage frequent.
The recent introduction of soap in thin bands or wafers, formed into small pieces which are completely consumed with each washing, is potentially neater and less wasteful than the earlier methods. A typical method of manufacturing such soap may comprise the extrusion of a liquid soap compound onto a paper or substitute backing, to provide a plurality of individual wafers on a continuous roll. The soap may then be dispensed by unrolling the paper and peeling the soap wafers off as required. This method has the disadvantage that more than one wafer is exposed while removing one, thereby exposing one or more of the remaining wafers to possible contamination. Obviously, such an arrangement is extremely wasteful and thus uneconomical.
By the present invention, an improved dispensable wafer or leaf soap construction is provided which avoids the drawbacks of known dispensing methods and yields a most economical and efficient manner of offering individualized soap leafs.